onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Newbie Excercises
All for now I need some shut eye, its 2am in the morning. One-Winged Hawk 02:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Expanding upon it When I'm done I'll include the usual FAQ links, this is just designed to get newbies started. I think I've just about covered everything a new editor NEEDS to know for this wikia. Anything else willbe covered by wikia FAQ, if anyone thinks I left anything out, please point it out now. One-Winged Hawk 12:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Done... Done... Done... :-P Well, aside from images, this SHOULD in theory be enough to get anyone new into editing our site. One-Winged Hawk 12:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Huh, I am missing it or you do not speak of the signature :-). Honnestly the basic editing are sufficiently explained in the mediawiki help, a link to them is sufficient (if your article is too long, people will not read it, so it's better to put the appropriate links). I think something like that about Edit War could be usefull. Well maybe you can have a look at everything I have written in the FAQ, since it could be merged with yours. :And also why using Rich Editor should be avoided :-) and add the Template:Guidebook Navibox. Kdom 12:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay noted. I'll sort this out later, I have a headache now so need the break actually part of me declared it "done" because I had a headache. ::As I said elsewhere, the problem with mediawiki help is covering a general description for all wikias... Which is nice... Except it still leaves US explaining why we do certain things. I'm not trying to create a "FAQ" here either, just a general exercise page. Basically, if you can do everything on this page, there shouldn't be any problems beyond the need for experience and learning curves. This simply lists what you need to get started. When I first began wikia editing myself, the wiki helps on wikipedia were pretty poor and I myself found it hard to learn. You click on "images" and were presented with the holy book of ALL things images. Which is nice... Except all I wanted to do was learn the "thumb|right|Insert description code to put but a SINGLE image in. That took a moment to find. ::So yes, I don't want to make this a full FAQ, just a start point. If a new editor wants to learn more, I've got links on this page and will expand upon it later. ::Also note I left "templates" out, because I feel a new editor shouldn't be rushed to learn them, as I've seen it can be disastrous when they try, this is something a editor learns after they've got a little bit of experience behind them. One-Winged Hawk 12:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::if you look at my answer to Kaizoku-Hime or my recent one in the Forum, you will see that I have the same concern as you. I agree that some help page like the template are to complicated, but the basic such as the paragraphs, the polices are well done. Once again, if want the newbies to read the articles, it has to be as short as possible. Concerning the FAQ it is just because I made a paragraph on the image too, so it's worth have a look. :::My major concern would be the place of this article, if we cannot put it in the welcome automatic message, I'm afraid it will lost a great part of it's usefullness. Kdom 13:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC)